Camp
by WonderfullyWickedWeasley
Summary: A story of soulful dancers, snobby cheerleaders, and sporty football players. They all have to share the same campus when their old locations get burnt to the ground.First Fic. Be nice. Full summary inside. usual pairings eventually. DISCONTINUED! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Camp by Twilight-Forever-Love**

**5/25/09**

**Summary: Dance Camp, Cheerleading Camp, and Football Camp all have to share the same campus after their old locations get burnt to the ground. What will happen when soulful dancers and snobby cheerleaders can't stand each other? What happens when only 3 football players try to settle this and take sides with the dancers and finally dump their snobby, rich, and conceited cheerleader girlfriends? I have nothing against cheerleaders. I just like dancing better. There IS a difference! Please read this! First Fanfic. Be nice. R & R. Usual Pairings eventually. AH. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfully awesome-tastic Twilight saga, or characters. **

**Chappie 1 **

**BPOV:**

My friends and I stood there looking at all the perky, snobby cheerleaders practicing a cheer and the football players tossing the ball around.

I scanned the front entrance for the Dance camp check-in. Half-way through the search, I found myself on the floor, a football right by my head.

I got up quickly, but dizzy. I picked up the ball and threw it back successfully. The guys were impressed, and then they remembered my fall.

"Are you okay?" the hot, bronze haired guy said as he walked up to me. His shirt was hanging out of the pocket of his low rise sweatpants. He looked like a Underwear Model. No, not even close. He was a freaking god.

"Y-Yeah I-I th-think so." I stumbled out, clearly dazed by his hotness.

"That throw is impressive. Where did you learn to throw like that? It almost knocked my friend down." He said giving me a crooked smile, and a slight chuckle.

"Uhm thanks. And just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm a girly girl cheerleader who is afraid to break a nail, and can't learn to play football. Plus I have 3 brothers, and 1 sister," I replied, "Well I gotta go get settled in my cabin. See you around?" I finished, it sounded a little cold, but hey what dancer wants to be thought of as a snobby cheerleader?

"Sure." He said.

I was about to walk away when he pulled my wrist and said, "I never got your name."

"Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella."

"Cullen. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Please call me Edward," He said, "Well I gotta go before the counselor yells at me."

"Bye" I said as he walked to the clear area next to the football field.

I picked up my duffle bag, and headed quickly towards my friends.

"Hey Bella. Where were you? We were about to send a search party!" Alice said.

"Oh nothing. I just ran into someone while I was walking, and we introduced ourselves and stuff. Nothing BIG!"

"Uh huh. Alright. Sure. I'll let it slide this time, but I will find out soon. I have my ways."

We all walked to the check-in booth.

"Hi! Welcome to the Dance Camp Info Booth. I'm Becca. If you could just fill out this quick and easy form, you'll be all set and headed to your cabin." She handed us all a half sheet of paper. We gave it back to her.

"Yay! You guys are all of my campers! Welcome. We are in Cabin 8, and we will be paired up with Cabin 14 with Camp Activities. Let's see who we are paired up with. Bella Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Mary Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy. This will be so much fun!"

_Wow did she just say Edward Cullen? Maybe this won't be so bad after all. But I guess I never really doubted this trip._

We all went to our cabin which seemed to take forever! When we finally reached it Becca said, "Okay this is one of our best cabins in the whole Campus."

We unlocked the door, and stepped inside. All I could say was "Wow!"

**Oooh cliffy! I know it doesn't really seem like it, but wait till you read how wonderful the cabin is! It is awesome! Again this is my first fanfic, so give me a chance! If you have any questions or suggestions, PM me or Review! Sorry if it's too short. I'm running out of time to be on the computer. LOL. I'll try to upload chappie 2 tomorrow but no promises. I don't even have it ready. And I might upload a story called ****Riot ****soon. So watch out for it. **

**Love, ~Jessica~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Camp Chappie 2: Settling in and Running into People**

**Okay well even though I'm writing this right after I uploaded the first chapter, I just want it to be ready. So anyways, Read it and review. PLEASE? **

**Okay so the author's note above this one is obviously right after I uploaded Chappie 1. I'm so sorry! I was grounded for 2 weeks. And I'm still grounded until Tuesday and it's Saturday. But my dad let me go on the computer until 1. SQUEAL!!!! Lol okay on with the STORY!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to **april123, Leens, Stars .Us, kit-kateee, crystal (her username is ., unique obsesser, , and PrincessTotallyCute **for reviewing. Thanks you all for reading my story. I really appreciate it.**

**BPOV**

"WOW!" Ali, Rose, and I said in unison.

"Yeah I know. I did that to, but I got used to it." Becca said, chuckling.

The cabin was AMAZINGLY AWESOME! It had a flat screen TV that was about 72 inches wide. It had 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and an entertainment room.

We looked at all the bedrooms and the bathrooms near each of them. The one I liked had emerald green paint, and a black and green comforter. I had a walk-in closet with built-in drawers in the walls. I looked in the bathroom that had a matching theme, but with frogs. The sink, shower, and toilet were a shade of green. Two walls of the bathroom were black with green polka dots, and the other two were green and black striped. I don't know why, but suddenly I felt that my new favorite color is green, when last time I checked, it was navy blue. I looked into the one that Alice had picked, and instantly knew why she picked it.

The walls were a dark and light purple striped pattern, with an exact match for the comforter. She, too, had a walk-in closet but it was larger. Her bathroom was exactly like mine but with a purple flower theme.

Rose's room was so awesome. She had red and white striped walls. Her bed looked like a mint, seriously! It was striped, red and white of course, and it was a round bed. Her bathroom was a mint theme. Really weird.

As if reading my mind, Becca said, "I know this is weird for a camp cabin, but Alice's parents made sure you guys had the best of the best cabins while you stayed. And they even suggested colors. Bella's mom said blue. Alice's mom said purple. And Rosalie's said red. I had the green room, but I wanted you guys to pick just in case. And they sent some stuff like the TV and most of the furniture, and paint."

Becca's room was like mine but it was navy blue, and had a navy theme for the bathroom.

We settled in our rooms, and met up in the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were talking none stop. Becca just looked bored. I grabbed a water bottle and sat down in between Alice and Becca.

"Becca, are there any stores nearby or on this campus." AND of course that was asked by Alice.

"There are a few stores outside and inside campus. You can go to the small inside stores anytime you want, but you can't go to the stores outside of camp unless you are with a camp counselor aka ME!"

"SQUEAL! I get to go shopping, I get to go shopping!" Alice and Rose sang.

"And for you," Alice pointed to me, "have to get a new wardrobe. You brought stuff that guys would wear! Like sweats and oversized t-shirts!"

NO!!!!!!! This cannot be happening! Never in a million years would I wear something Alice picked for me ever again! You do NOT want to know what happened last time. I shuddered just remembering it.

"Come let's go. Bella! Earth to Bella! Come with us now and I won't burn ALL of your old clothes and force you to wear the new ones. In fact if you move your tush now, then I won't burn any of your old clothes and the new ones won't be so bad." Rosalie said. Sometimes she can be so Alice! I quickly got up and headed towards the door.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

As I was walking towards the entrance, I tripped over a rock and fell into a guy with no shirt, and sweatpants that showed his boxers.

Crap. Please don't be Edward. Please don't be Edward. He turned around and smiled his dazzling, awesome, hot, dazzling smile. I couldn't help but stare. My heart beat faster, and my breathing almost stopped of how fast it was. His bronze hair shined in the sunlight. It was Edward. CRAP. Why does he always have to see my fall down or trip.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to see you again" Edward said. Boy! For a football player, he really knows how to treat a lady.

"Edward!" Some skanky cheerleader screeched. She ran towards us. Who the heck is ruining my perfect moment?

**Thank you all for reading. Try to guess who the heck is ruining Bella's perfect moment? I'll give you a hint: Someone who died in the Twilight series. Preferably in the last book. If you get it right then you'll be mentioned in the story, or one of my upcoming stories.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappointment

**Chappie 3: Disappointment**

**Hey! My dad let me go on the computer again. I love him so much. Uhm. Lets see… Right now as I'm writing this I only have 4 reviews for chappie 2. ;( don't worry tho bc I am updating anyway. ;) **

**Congrats to **unique obsesser **and **Lexi **for guessing right. Irina is the cheerleader that ruins Bella's moment. **

**Am I crazy for holding a grudge for a fictional vampire? Don't answer that. LOL! I hate Irina bc she caused the Volturi to go after the Cullens and co. And Kate and Tanya are awesome. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had/have a major writers block. I'm also working on a collab with Stars .Us. I haven't even started on my chapter for it. It's on her profile. I didn't get a chance to put it on mine.**

**And I honestly didn't know this was that great of a story. But thanks everyone for reviewing, and subscribing, and adding my story as a fave. It means a lot to me. PeAcE. **

**On with chappie 3:**

"Oh. Hey Irina. I didn't know you went to this camp." Edward said in a low, disappointed voice.

"Yeah. I've always gone to cheerleading camp. I went to the one that got burnt down because of the thunderstorm." Irina said, trying to sound flirty, but miserably failed.

"Uhm. Well I got to go now. Bye" I said, hoping Edward didn't hear me and notice I was gone, and quickly rushed to Alice's side.

"What was that about?" Rosalie said.

"Oh nothing. Just my clumsiness." I answered.

"Who was that guy? Was that the reason why you were so giddy yesterday? Was that the person you ran into yesterday, and said it was nothing?" Alice questioned me.

"That's Edward Cullen. Yes and yes." I answered truthfully. Alice froze. Pure shock struck her face.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing to me," Rosalie said before she saw Alice's face, "Alice. Earth to Alice? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Bella, did you just say that was Edward Cullen? As in Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?"

"Yeah, and yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is a problem. A major problem. That is my cousin, Bella. Stay away from the Edward. He's bad news."

"Wha-What? Why? He's unbelievably HOT!" **(Lol. Ha-ha.) **

"Listen, Bella. Edward uses girls. He doesn't do it with them, but he goes out with them for a day or even only an hour, and moves on. He makes them feel all special, goes on a date, probably makes out with them, and then dumps them."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Edward," Rosalie started, "Yeah, Bella, Listen to Alice. In a second you'll see Edward walk up to that cheerleader over there, and they'll be sucking each other's faces off. Since that girl doesn't look really pretty, he'll probably only go with her for that kiss, and only a few minutes."

I turned to look and see where Rosalie was pointing at. She was right. He was with a red head. I think her name was Heidi. My face fell.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll stay away from it."

"Thank you. I just don't want to see you get hurt by him." Alice said.

"You're welcome. I understand." I replied.

"Come on. Let's go shopping now. Becca's probably freaking out that she lost us. Ha-ha." Rose said.

"Okay, fine! Ugh."

We were getting in Becca's car. When I saw Edward lip locking with a blonde named Jane.

I tried not to cry, and put on a happy face, like I hadn't noticed. I guess Alice saw right through me.

"Come on, Bells. We haven't got all day."

I stole one quick glance at Edward who I caught staring at me. I didn't want to create a fuss, so I hopped in and we drove quickly to the mall. Alice was in front, Rosalie was in the back with me, and of course, Becca was driving.

All three were talking animatedly about what clothes to get for them and me. I just tuned them out and nodded my head at appropriate times.

This was going to be a long summer.

**Sorry. I know it's short, but Jasper's super sexy vampire powers couldn't defeat all the writer's block. **Stars .Us.** should know what I'm talking about. LOL. Ha-ha.**

**Okay well anyway I'll try to write the fourth chapter, but I still have somewhat of a writer's block. And plus my collab with **Stars .Us. **The story is on her profile. I didn't get a chance to put it on mine.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. JazzyKinz says HI!!!!!!!!! LOL!!!! **

**Love ~Jessica~ and Jazzy Kinz, Emmy Bear, and Eddy Boo. I feel more comfortable by saying Edward, because I have a bro named Eddie. (Bleh. LOL.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Trip

**Yay. Some of that stupid writer's block is gone. Lol. Well anyway, here is chappie 4. **

**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I almost completely forgot about this story, because I was working on my original first story called Riot, but I uploaded this first, so yeah. Riot should be up later and when I say that it probably means never, or 100 .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the plot and the character Becca. Becca is actually the name of my friend. We're like sisters. No, we're like twins. She actually has a twin sister named Lyssa, but Becca and I are actually more alike in many ways….ON WITH THE STORY!! Lol. **

The ride wasn't so long. It took about 30 minutes I guess.

"We're here, Bellsy." Alice squealed.

I swear that girl gets too hyper and excited about malls. I got out of the car, and walked with Ali, Rose, and Becca to the mall entrance. It was the biggest mall I have ever seen! It was half the size of the parking lot, and let me tell you, we were lucky enough to get a space right near it.

We walked in, and it was even bigger than the outside, if that were possible. It had three floors. There was a huge food court. There were probably 100 stores that Alice would drag me into.

"Come on guys let's look at a map, even though I probably don't need it. But still I need to learn where everything is!" Alice explained.

"Oh boy!" I muttered

"Well that sucks for you. I'm gonna go to some stores and then I'll try to find you guys when I'm done." Becca said to me.

"Okay. Bye. I probably won't be alive by the time you come back. Alice will probably buy the whole mall by the time you come searching for us." I said. Becca just chuckled and walked off.

"Okay first we are going to Aeropostale, Hot Topic and Barnes and Noble for Bella, and then we will go to our favorite stores, okay Rosie?"

"I'm fine with that."

At least I get to go to my favorite stores. Aeropostale is kind of a fave, not really. Hot Topic is, in my opinion, the awesomest store ever! And Barnes and Noble is my favorite book store.

**20 T-Shirts, 15 Skinny Jeans, 5 Mini Skirts, 3 Short Shorts, 5 shoes, 6 sets of bras and underwear, 4 pairs of sweats later………………………………………………………………………………………..**

"God, Alice, why so many stores? I am carrying at least 15 bags. I think I just broke my back!" I complained.

"Oh come on. Take it like a man! Just one more store, then we'll leave." Alice answered in her shrilly, squealy voice.

"Ugh, when is this going to end. Where's Becca when I need her?" I muttered to myself.

As if on cue, Becca came over to them, with only 2 bags in her hands.

"Where have you guys been? I looked in every store. Here Bella, let me help you with that."

"Thank you!" I said as I handed her 5 bags.

"Whoa. What do you have in here? Bricks or something? These are so heavy!"

"I know! I don't even know what's in half of these bags!"

"Okay well if you guys are done with your little chit chat, then we have to go." Rosalie said impatiently.

"Okay mother." I said with sarcasm.

We left the mall and walked towards the car. We ended up piling some of the bags in the back seat. Alice and I were squished, even though we are really small.

On the way to Camp, we were blasting Taylor Swift songs. My favorites are Fifteen, Fearless, White Horse, You Belong with Me, and Hey Stephen. When we got there, we had trouble unloading the car.

Emmett and Jasper came over to help us. I was thankful, but a little disappointed, because Edward wasn't there. Oh well. I'll live. We managed to get all the bags to our cabin in one trip. Emmett carried Rosalie's 20 bags. Jasper carried Alice's 25 bags. And Becca and I carried our 17 bags.

I was so tired, and tomorrow was going to be the first official day of Camp. I ended up passing out on my floor!

I woke up and saw that I was in my bed. Maybe Emmett or Jasper carried me. I got out of bed and took a quick shower.

When I got out, I ran to my room in only a towel. I noticed an outfit lay out on my bed.

It consisted of white sweats, an awesome colorful t-shirt, and my brand new gym shoes. I put on my clothes and headed to the kitchen area.

"Hey sleepy head." Rosalie said from the stove. She was cooking eggs, and bacon.

"Hey. I'm just going to eat a breakfast bar, and head to the practice room."

"Okay. Alice and I will meet you there."

"Bye for now"

I ran out of the cabin and to the practice room. On my way there, I bumped into what I thought was a stone. I looked up and saw none other than Edward Cullen.


End file.
